All-Stars Battle Royale Saga/Fanon Game
This is a Fanon Game page for the Character's Specials, Intros, Rival Cutscenes, Endings & more. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances *Sonic speeds in & skids to a stop saying "Sonic's the Name, Speed's my game". *Sonic lands & says "Mind if I cut in on the Action?" *Sonic finishes his chilli dog & gets ready saying "Let's get this started". *Sonic stretches himself & gets ready saying "Let's settle this." Stage Victories * Sonic gives a Thumbs up saying "Yes" * Sonic smirks waving his finger, before running at top speed saying "Gotta Run". * Sonic flips while he holds a Chaos Emerald in hand saying "Too easy, piece of cake!" * Sonic spins the sign to make it a Sonic sign, while signaling a peace sign along with the sign, saying "We can fight again sometime." Stage Defeats * Sonic jumps away saying "I'm outta here." * Sonic struggles to get up, failing upon his fall. * Sonic got smacked backwards, losing his rings. * Sonic is completely exhausted. Specials *Level 1: Tails Assist (Biplane Assist) *Level 2: Sonic Boost (Temporary Boost) *Level 3: Super Sonic (Temporary Transformation) Intro *(At City Escape, taking place during Sonic Adventure 2) *Sonic: (is seen at City Escape, running downhill) Whew wee! That sure is a heavy escape. I don't know if these guys play a game of tag or not. *(Sonic getting a call from Tails) *Sonic: But... I'm started to get bored real fast. Tails & Knuckles would help me out in a jam like this. Speaking of which... (calls Tails) What's up, Tails? *Tails: Sonic, it's a good thing I've called you in a time of need. We really need your help with something. *Sonic: Give it to me straight, Tails. I'm in a middle of escaping the city. *Tails: There's strange stuff going on & someone must be causing it, it must be either Dr. Eggman or someone else, whatever it is. But I'm guessing the Chaos Emeralds must be there as well. Someone else might be after them. *Sonic: Strange stuff huh? I'm positive it's got to be Dr. Eggman, that bad egg never gives up on finding the Chaos Emerald for years now. (Speeds out of the city) *Tails: I'm giving you the coordinates to the Chaos Emeralds now. Good luck, Sonic. *Sonic: Same to you Tails. It's about time I crack that Eggman wide open! HERE WE GO! (Speeds up further) *(G.U.N Truck crashed at bridge as Sonic manage to escape and head out to his adventure) *Sonic: (manages to escape & head out to his adventure) (to the Truck) Sorry pal, but this game of tag is boring, I'm outta here! (Escapes) Rival Cutscenes (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Crash Bandicoot) * (At Blue Area) * Sonic: (arrives looking around) Now if I was a Chaos Emerald, where would I be? Experience taught me to find anything that glows. * Sonic: WHOA! (Falls down) What was that? (Turns to Crash) Your fast, where's the party? * Crash: (having no time to explain, since he's always in a hurry) * Sonic: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I'm looking for the Chaos Emeralds, have you seen them? * Crash: (is clueless on what a Chaos Emerald even look like, while thinking of finding the Crystals & the Gems) * Sonic: I don't know who you think you are, but if your gonna go with the whole silent treatment on me, by all means, I'm gonna have to make you answer where the Chaos Emeralds are. * Crash: (shrugs as he gets ready to fight, while thinking Sonic might have Gems or Crystals on him) * Sonic: (gets ready to fight Crash for the Chaos Emeralds) Let's step it up. Ending * (Back at Green Hill Zone as Sonic arrive to see Tails and Knuckles) * Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! It's good to see you guys again! * Tails: Sonic! I can't believe you came back! We're so worried about you! * Knuckles: Yeah, these new opponents have give you a hard time, huh? * Sonic: No sweat, they were quite a challenge. I never felt so pumped up, but there's no sign of the Chaos Emeralds or Dr. Eggman anywhere. * Tails: So I guess we're back to Square 1 on finding the Chaos Emeralds now? * Sonic: You know it. But still, hard to imagine that there are new worlds with new opportunities. * Tails: We're just so happy to have you back. * Knuckles: Yep & the others are waiting for you. We'll put a stop to Eggman together anyway. * Sonic: Yeah & by means of so pumped up, the Eggman won't know what hit him when I have new tricks up my sleeve with new moves. Let's go. * Sonic: (Dash off with Tails & Knuckles, while they both notice the Polygon Man's power aura growing from Sonic)Sonic: Whoa! My speed has reached to the next levels! I could be faster than the speed of light even! * Tails: Your probably right, Sonic! This is incredible! * Knuckles: Dr. Eggman is gonna be in for a big surprise! * Sonic: Right! Watch out Eggman, cause here comes the Fastest Hedgehog Alive & he is super pumped up with more speed than ever! Frisk (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Frisk gets ready with stick * Frisk land on bed of gold flowers before getting up * Frisk starts out as a Soul before turning to normal self Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Frisk lies down, feeling like garbage, like Napstablook * Frisk lies forward with soul shattered. * Frisk leaves with Tories, holding her hand. Specials *Level 1: Temmie Flip (Assist One Shot) *Level 2: Toriel's Homing Flames (Toriel Assist) *Level 3: Soul Mode (Transformation/Asriel Assist) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Frisk vs. Milla Basset) Ending Mettaton (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances *Mettaton lands & gets ready saying "Showtime!" *Mettaton Start off in Box Form before transforming into his EX form *Mettaton puts himself together saying "Let's Dance" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Mettaton's limbs falls apart in a dizzying state * Mettaton got pelted by tomatos. * Mettaton falls down & sparking out. Specials *Level 1: Disco Ball (Short Time Spread) *Level 2: Bombs & Blocks (Double Attack)) *Level 3: NEO Blaster's (Rapid Fire) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Mettaton vs. Johnny Cage) Ending Kirby (Kirby Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Kirby lands his Warp Star * Kirby starts out as normal rock before turning to normal self * Kirby inflates to normal self before land & blasts wind out. Stage Victories * Kirby does his victory dance & pose * Kirby waving his hand in victory. * Kirby rolling around in joy. Stage Defeats * Kirby keys down sleeping in Defeat. * Kirby fall forward with dizzy eyes. * An Apple falls on top of Kirby's head, knocking him out. Specials *Level 1: Super Star (Short Distance One Shot) *Level 2: Dragoon (Sniper Shot) *Level 3: Chef Kirby (Attract Burn Effect) Intro *(At Dream Land Somewhere) *Kirby: (Sleeping peacefully) z z z z z z z z z z z *(It's seem calm for now as some Waddle Dees wonder around freely) *Ribbon: (Floating by seeing how everything is calm before seeing a strange portal) ??? *Ribbon: (Fly close to the portal, Entering through accidently) !!! *(Portal close) *Kirby: (Wake up, noticing the ding from after the portal close) ??? (Look around to wonder where Ribbon gone) *Kirby: (Look at the sky, Thinking where ever Ribbon at, Her disappearance must be the dirty work of either Marx, Dark Matter or even Zero) *Kirby: (Begin calling his warp star and hop on, Holding on tight as I begin flying out to return to exploring the many planets to find where Ribbon could be at.) Rival Cutscenes (Kirby vs. Pac-Man) *(At Blue Area) *Kirby: (Wondering around, Looking for Ribbon) *Kirby: (See some floating white dots) ??? (Beginning to suck up some of them before spitting them out) *Pac-Man: (arriving by, eating the floating white dots, making a "Wakka-Wakka-Wakka" sound) *Kirby: !!! *Pac-Man: (stops noticing Kirby) ?! *Kirby: (Getting himself ready) *Pac-Man: (is completely unsure if Kirby is a Pinky Ghost, but gets himself ready just incase) Ending *(At Dream Land) *Kirby and Ribbon: (Having a nice time after Kirby massive adventure) *Ribbon: (Thanking Kirby for saving her, Surprise on how much Kirby have face) *Kirby: (Surprise as well, Didn't know about many more friends and enemies outside of Dream Land) *Ribbon: (Lye on Kirby head, Amaze on how strong Kirby been in his quest and glad him and Ribbon can relax) *Kirby: (Noticing some Dark Matter floating over King Dedede Fortress as well at Meta Knight ship) !!! *Ribbon: (Shock in fear as I hide behind Kirby) *Kirby: (Ready my warp star, Ready to help keep Ribbon safe as I fly away to fight off the Dark Matter) *Kirby: (Ready my mallet as the aura appear around me, Ready for another adventure) Doomsday (Superman Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Doomsday crash lands & roars in anger. * Doomsday breaks from the ground & roars. Stage Victories * Doomsday Retract his Claws & roars in Victory. * Doomsday screams "I will destroy you all" as he roars. * Doomsday holds torn cape of Superman, growling as he is swearing revenge. Stage Defeats * Doomsday roars in rage & stomps on ground. * Doomsday got chained up by Security. Specials *Level 1: Shockwave (Earthquake) *Level 2: Power Fist (Strong One Shot) *Level 3: Digging the Earth (Spread Rock Shots) Intro * (At the Crater outside of Metropolis) * Doomsday: )Appear out of the ground) GRRRRRRRRRRRR * Doomsday: (Roam the world, heading to destroy Metropolis) * (Some Scene show Doomsday destroying parts of Metropolis, Doing massive damages until Superman arrive) * Doomsday: (Fighting with Superman before he lifted me high to the Fortress of Solitude) * Doomsday: (Punching Superman hard, almost had the upper hand) * Doomsday: (Suddenly get kicked into the Interdimension portal, getting transported to many unknown world, swearing revenge against Superman) * Doomsday: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Rival Cutscenes (Doomsday vs. Jasper) * (At Blue Area) * Doomsday: (Walking by, Looking around) * Jasper: (Land and see Doomsday) Oh great, Another corrupted gemstone. * Doomsday: (See Jasper and growl in anger) * Jasper: What you suppose to be, Snowflake? Rock Crystal? Onyx? Whatever you are, You not going to drag me down with you. (Ready her battle helmet) * Doomsday: (Ready bone claws) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Jasper: BRING IT ON MONSTER! Ending * (Back at the Earth) * (The Fortress of Solitude before to break apart after Doomsday was freed and crumble to the ground by the might of Doomsday rage) * Doomsday: (Appear from the shattered remain, Roaring for his revenge against Superman) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * (Doomsday roam endlessly to finish what he started, Destroying a large land of Metropolis, trying to get Superman attention to complete his revenge as building fall apart and lives were lost) * Doomsday: (See Superman, Wanting me to end this fight once and for all as Superman rage grow against the destruction I caused) * Doomsday: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Charge at Superman, Ready his bone claw as the power of Polygon Man flow the aura around me as I'm ready for one final battle against Superman, even if it will cause twice as much damages to the battlefield around him) Shantae (Shantae Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances *Shantae says "Ret-2-Go" as she is ready. *Shantae temporarily had her Pirate Gear on saying "Yar! Ahoy Maties! Hoist the main snail!" before she takes off the pirate gear, now her normal self, giggling abit. *Shantae readies herself, while straightening her pony tail hair saying "Let's go!" *Shantae drinks her potion to fully replenish her health before getting ready to fight. Stage Victories * Shantae spins around in mid air in delight, saying "Yeah!" * Shantae poses like when she clears a stage in "Half-Genie Hero", saying "All Clear!" * Shantae glows pink while she belly dances in victory. * Shantae holds her own pirate flag, while raising her pirate sword, like finding an object. Stage Defeats *Shantae holds her arm in pain. *Shantae got her pony tail hair tangled like a boa constrictor *Shantae drops to her hands & knees, exhausted. *Shantae got captured by Risky Boots. Specials *Level 1: Elephant Transformation (One Shot Giant Slam) *Level 2: Harpy Transformation (Harpy Talon Storm) *Level 3: Hypnotic Belly Dance/Giant Cannon (Attract/Risky Boots Assist) Intro * (At Scuttle Town) * Shantae: (is seen in Scuttle Town) Phew, being the Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town is a lot of hard work. Defending the village from the likes of Risky Boots, the Barons & even from the curse of the Pirate Master's return. Even I had to take down my Nega version & the Tinker Brain. But at least it is worth it in the end. * Shantae: (checking on his friends, including his Uncle Mimic at the docks) Maybe I can check on my friends & my uncle to see what's going on. * Uncle Mimic: (with Sky & Bolo, even Rottytops as well) Shantae, it's a good thing you came just in the nick of time. * Shantae: Hi everyone. And why are you expecting me here? * Sky: A certain zombie girl here heard rumours about a strange magical force outside of the islands. * Rottytops: Even there's many others wanting to get their hands on it! * Bolo: Even I'm curious to know what it is. * Shantae: Me too, but when there's treasure like this magical force, Risky Boots is not too far behind. * Uncle Mimic: Are you saying that Risky Boots might be on the hunt as well? * Shantae: That's my only hunch since I'm guessing this magical force could be dangerous. I need to go on my journey to get there. * Bolo: Do you remember your combat training? * Shantae: Yes & it's time that both my human & genie halves can do battle. Wish me luck everyone! (Begins sailing away) * Uncle Mimic: Good luck Shantae. * Sky: Be careful out there. * Rottytops: And don't forget to write! * Shantae Mind: I don't know what's out there, but that's where I'm about to find out. * Shantae: I'm Ret-2-Go! Rival Cutscenes (Shantae vs. Twilight Sparkle) *(At Blue Area) *Shantae: (looks around, while holding pieces of the map) I might be getting real close to the magical force. Just need to protect it from Risky Boots & her Tinkerbats. *(Twilight can be seen with her magic book which have another piece of the map in one of the page) *Twilight Sparkle: (is seen with her magic book) I'm almost there, I can feel it. *Shantae & Twilight Sparkle: (bumps into each other) Oof! *Shantae: Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention. (Notices her) A Purple Alicorn? * Twilgiht Sparkle: (notice this) A Human? Who are you? You have the pieces of the map. *Shantae: I'm Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero & that must be the last piece of the map! *Twilight Sparkle: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm also on a mission to discover what magical force Im dealing with. And I need the entire map to be completed. *Shantae: So we both have one half each... we wish we could share, but I'm not letting Risky Boots get her Pirate Hands on it. *Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what. How about the winner gets the whole map & I'm planning on keeping Equestria safe with the Magic of Friendship & my 5 friends along for the ride. *Shantae: We'll see about that. May the best... (clears her throat) Girl win. (Readies herself) Let's do it. *Twilight Sparkle: (readies herself) Ending *Shantae: (sailing back to Scuttle Town, seeing Uncle Mimic, Sky, Bolo & Rottytops) Look! There's town! I've made it back! *Uncle Mimic: Shantae, were so worried about you. We're happy that you came back. *Rottytops: Sooo... how was the trip? *Shantae: The magical force is proven to be quite a challenge & I indeed earned it after all, but all I know is that it's all about the journey & that's what matters. *Sky: Interesting. You seem to enjoy the journey a lot. Been through a lot of trouble? *Shantae: (shows the group pictures, including the ones with the opponents from the entire roster) Not really, but maybe just a fair amount. Those fighters who were after the magical force seem to all have unique attributes & fighter styles, as well as the worlds they live in. They're so peaceful & unique. *Bolo: Oh man, you took on a lot of those fighters, including the strong ones. Guess our training have taught you well. *Shantae: Yeah, you might be right. (Hearing Risky Boots approaching & turns to her) ?! And speaking of trouble. It's Risky Boots again! *Risky Boots: (on her pirate ship) Well, looks like you went through a lot of trouble just to obtain that needs to be protected. Still, I'm willing to make sure that the power must be taken! Are you willing to do battle? *Shantae: I'm more than ready to take you on, Risky! Stay back everyone, don't want anybody getting hurt. *Rottytops: We're rooting for you Shantae! *Sky: You can do this! *Bolo: Beat the Queen of the Seven Seas into Next week! *Risky Boots: Tinkerbats! Lock & load! Shantae' ready to come aboard! (Readies herself & her weapons) *Shantae: (begins to come aboard, while getting ready with her hair, genie magic & pirate gear of her own, glowing in a blue aura of Polygon Man's powers) Alright Risky Boots... I'm ready to defend the people of Scuttle Town from your plundering tyranny! And with a brand new power with me, I'm more determined than ever! *Shantae & Risky Boots: (charges forward to begin their fight with the Tinker Bats follow Risky, while Shantae readies her power aura from Polygon Man while charging forward) LET'S GO! Baraka (Mortal Kombat Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Baraka sharpened his blades. * Baraka turns to his opponent & ready his blades, roaring. * Baraka appears by Portal. Stage Victories * Baraka retract his blades, roaring. * Baraka's MK2 Victory Pose * Baraka sharpens his blades from the ground & let out a victory roar Stage Defeats * Baraka impale the ground in Defeat. Specials *Level 1: Blade Stab (One Shot Slash) *Level 2: Tornado Spin Blade (Speed Attack Boost) *Level 3: Tarkatans Ambush (Tormentor Assists) Intro *Baraka: (Readying his order from Shao Kahn as he's narrating the story of his adventure) *Shao Kahn: (narrating) Baraka... he is a Tartakan Soldier of Outworld. He serves me well on assisting me on my Conquest of Earthrealm. *Baraka: (Bowing to Shao Kahn, Ready for his mission to help Outworld fight off against the forces of Earthrealm) *Shao Kahn: (narrating) The Mortal Kombat Tournaments helped Baraka become more vicious, aggressive against Earthrealm Warriors. In the coming stages, he leads the Tarkatan Horde to battle. *Shao Kahn: (narrating) However when one day, words of rumours has been spreading into Outworld that finds an unknown power that will proven to be quite useful for Outworld when. For that I send Baraka out on his mission alone to obtain the unknown power & retrieve it. *Baraka: (Roar and willing to do as his master command to slay Earthrealm heroes with this new unknown power as Shao Kahn ready to summon a portal to the outer realms, Not just Earthrealm but many others) *Shao Kahn: (narrating as he summons a portal to the many outer realms) It may not be the Mortal Kombat tournament, but those who are after the unknown powers like Scorpion, Johnny Cage & the others, including that wretched thunder God Raiden, will soon realise what Baraka is truly capable of. Go Baraka, slay the Earthrealm Warriors with this new unknown power! *Baraka: RAAAAAAAAA (Jump into the portal and ready my blade, As a greater fighter more then anything else is ahead in my path and will not let anyone stand in his way) Rival Cutscenes (Baraka vs. Prana Devil) *Baraka: (Walking around, Seeking his next prey) *Prana: (Sneaking by behind Baraka and pounce at him) RAAAAAA *Baraka: !!! (Block with blades and knock Prana back) RAAAAAA *Baraka and Prana: (Circling each other, ready their fangs to weaponry to see which savage beast is the most dangerous) *Baraka and Prana: (Charge at each other, Ready to strike) Ending *(Back at Outworld) *Baraka: (Return to Shao Kahn Throne room after a long and deadly mission of slaying those who stand in my way of my mission) *Shao Kahn: Baraka, you have returned from your difficult mission. What's the progress? *Baraka: (Show Shao Kahn the new form of power that will lead Outworld to victory against the champions of Earthrealm as Shao Kahn give out his evil laugh) *Shao Kahn: (laughs evilly) You have done well Baraka. All the champions of Earthrealm has finally been defeated! You have serve me well, Baraka. For that our conquest on Earthrealm will bring about a new age of Outworld. *Baraka: (Bow to Shao Kahn as the Tarkatans and the rest of Shao Kahn army ready for a grand invasion like no other, With Quan-Chi ready to summon the portal to Earthrealm) *Quan Chi: (summons the portal to Earthrealm) *Shao Kahn: Prepare yourselves for Kombat, this will be a grand invasion unlike no other! Baraka, lead the Tarkatan Horde to victory! Today, Earthrealm belongs to Outworld! *(Scene change Earthrealm as the Outworld portal open and the attack begin) *Baraka: (Charge forward, Leading his horde to back, To slaughter those who dare challenge us as the aura of Polygon Man form around me) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) S Saga Info Stage Entrances *Twilight lands on her hooves with her wings spread out saying "Friendship is Magic" *Twilight reads "Equestrian Combat 101" before she gets ready saying "Equestrian Combat 101, check." *Twilight gallops on stage, checking her clock, saying "Right on Time". *Twilight Sparkle appears by teleportation magic. Stage Victories * Twilight Sparkle flies up, ascending a bit with her wings. * Twilight Sparkle comforts the opponents (mostly the opponents on the Light Rival) * Twilight Sparkle jumps around feeling as excited as a filly. * Twilight Sparkle spreads her wings in delight, making them thumbs up. Stage Defeats *Twilight falls on her side, feeling drained *Twilight tosses her book aside in defeat. *Twilight falls flat on her face *Twilight comically facehoof herself. Specials *Level 1: Magical Beam Blast (Beam) *Level 2: Pinkie's Party Cannon (One Shot Spread) *Level 3: Mane 6 Rainbow Power (Teamwork) Intro *Twilight Sparkle: (is seen inside the Golden Oak Library) Sometimes I just like a good read with one of the more history books. *(Twilight getting a written message from Celestia) *Twilight Sparkle: Hm? There's a message from Celestia. (Begins reading the message) "To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, I need your help concerning about unknown magic disturbances in Equestria." *Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia needs my help. I better hurry to Canterlot & see what the rest of the message is gonna contain next. (Flies out of the door with her Alicorn Wings, exiting the Library before closing the door & flies up into the sky to continue reading the scroll) *(At Canterlot) *Celestia: (meeting with Twilight Sparkle) Twilight, I take it you received my message. *Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I've got here as fast as I could. Still learning on how to fly with my wings thou. *Celestia: That's quite alright, but back to the subject at hand, there have been some recent reports of unknown magic disturbances that has created so many portals & have brought unknown worlds & beings beyond even for the Magic Mirror Portal in the Human World. We have recent to believe that this magic is ancient & yet so very powerful. *Twilight Sparkle: I'm guessing that it needs to be taken care of for the safety of Equestria. But with the help of my friends... *Celestia: I don't think that's very simple. *Twilight Sparkle: Huh? *Celestia: Let me explain more briefly, it appears that you have been chosen to partake in this multiversal event. While your friends will be busy suppressing the unknown magic down. *Twilight Sparkle: I think I understand. But what do you mean by "multiversal"? *Celestia: You'll see soon enough. (Hands out a map to the unknown magic) Take this map, it will help you. *Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, this map should lead me straight to... (notices the map is only half of the map) Huh?! *Celestia: I forgot to mention that it's only half of the map, the other half is lost in other worlds. 3:07 PM *Twilight Sparkle: Half map or no map at all, I must be determined to help all of Equestria. I will not let you down, Princess. *Celestia: Good luck & be careful, there are others that are coming for the unknown magic as well. *Twilight Sparkle: (heads out to find the unknown magic) Thank you Princess... I must save Equestria for my friends. I maybe going alone, but my friends still with me within my heart just the same. Rival Cutscenes (Twilight Sparkle vs. Shantae) *Twilight Sparkle: (descends & lands at the Blue Area) This must be the place. I am getting real close to the unknown magic. *Twilight Sparkle: If only the other half of the map can be found so I can solve the puzzle. *Shantae: (is seen trying to figure out her half of the map, but bumps into Twilight Sparkle) *Twilight & Shantae: Ow! *Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry. I was looking for the unknown magic to make sure it's maintain its safety for... (notices her) Who are you? *Shantae: (notices her) Whoa, it's a talking pony. I'm Shantae. *Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, you seem to look like a genie. *Shantae: Half-genie actually. (Notices as well as Twilight) The other half of the map. *Twilight Sparkle: Wait, you have the other half. 2 halves make a whole map! *Shantae: Sorry, I need to protect the unknown magical force from Risky Boots's clutches. *Twilight Sparkle: Risky Boots? Who's that? I need to know if the magic is safe for Equestria, but we only have one map. *Shantae: Winner earns the whole map? *Twilight Sparkle: (readies herself) Anything for the safety of Equestria & seeing you a magic user like I am. I'm not waiting around to find out. *Shantae: (readies herself) Good luck to you. *Twilight Sparkle: Same to you, I'll show you the magic of friendship. Ending *Twilight Sparkle: (writing down a note) Dear Princess Celestia... my journey has been truly unique, seeing all of these people & fighters with unique talents, personality & virtues, some are cute & adorable & are friendly, but there are also some others that are big, powerful, strong & dangerous. Even I never seen these many worlds in one journey. *Twilight Sparkle: Even the half genie girl I've met put up a challenging fight near the end of my journey. Thou speaking of which, the journey has been excellent overall. The unknown magic has been kept safely protected for Equestria's protection. *Twilight Sparkle: Even I wish to study more about the worlds since there are friendships that didn't just happen in Equestria, I've learned that certain friendships happen everywhere. It's not the destination, but it's the journey itself that matters. In the end, when having power comes great responbility. But in the rightful hands, that unknown power can be something truly unique & beautiful for the greater good. *Twilight Sparkle: (remembering her journey as well as the rest of the entire roster, including Shantae) I am very happy that I have time to journey through the many worlds & meeting new faces, no matter who they are, especially the genie girl & who knows if we ever might see them all again in the future. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. *Twilight Sparkle: (finishes writing the note & uses her magic to send the note to Princess Celestia) *Rainbow Dash: (arrives) Hey Twilight. Hope your not too busy to help out with the sporting event down at Applejack's farm. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. After that journey being completed. I have all the time in the world on helping my friends out. And believe me it's a long story you won't believe. *Rainbow Dash: I've got time. Come on, let's go! *Twilight Sparkle & Rainbow Dash: (flies out to Applejack's Farm together) *Rainbow Dash: (notices Polygon Man's power aura glowing from Twilight Sparkle) Whoa! Your magic is becoming stronger & 20% cooler! Now I've really got to know what have you been up to on your journey! I bet it's so awesome! *Twilight Sparkle: (begin tglowing in a new aura) Believe me Rainbow, I've got a good feeling of winning one of the competitions. Jasper (Steven Universe) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Jasper Stomp on the ground and raise fist in the air saying "Fighting is my life! It's what I was made for." * Jasper Start off as a gem before turning to her normal self * Jasper Stomp and get in her battle stances saying "You ready to feel the pain of the Gem Homeworld" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Jasper screams in rage & anger. * Jasper throws her helmet to the ground in anger. * Jasper covers her Corrupted Arm Specials *Level 1: Crush Helmet (Headbutt) *Level 2: Comet Charge (Temporary Charge) *Level 3: Corrupted Jasper (Temporary Transformation) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Jasper vs. Doomsday) Ending Pac-Man (Pac-Man Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Pac-Man arrive as his 8-bit form, before forming into his Round 3d form, with a wink. * Pac-Man eats a pellet & powers up for battle. * Pac-Man appears with 1980s Pac-Man start up jingle * Pac-Man scare the ghosts away before getting ready. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Pac-Man Lost Life Animation * Pac-Man getting chased by Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde * Pac-Man rub his sore stomach. * Pac-Man turns back to his Flat 8-bit form. Specials *Level 1: Spraying Fire Hydrant (One Shot) *Level 2: The 4 Ghosts (Swarm Attack) *Level 3: Giant 1980's Pac-Man (Transformation) Intro *(At Pac-Man Maze) *(Pac-Man is seen collecting pellets & glowing pellets to scare & eat away at Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde, but also trying to evade them) *Pac-Man: (being careful, while seeing something strange *(However, Pac-Man was interrupted by a blue Portal, glowing in front of him) *Pac-Man: (feeling like he needs to get away from the 4 Ghosts & rushes away into the Blue Portal) *Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde: (trying to chase Pac-Man through the portal) *Pac-Man: (feeling like he's lost in another maze of worlds of his own & must do what he can to escape from the Ghosts) Rival Cutscenes (Pac-Man vs. Kirby) *(At Blue Area) *Pac-Man: (arrives looking around, never seeing this area before with no maze, just a blue area) *(Pac-Man also spots a cute pink puffball, Kirby around the area, much to his confusion on who he is, more than what he is) "More Coming Soon" Ending Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Johnny Cage speed kick his way to the stage saying "Here's Johnny!" * Johnny Cage put on his Sunglasses saying "Lights, Camera & Action!" * Johnny Cage glows in a green aura saying "Let's get this show on the road!" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Johnny Cage falls dizzy saying "Cut, Cut!" * Johnny Cage got smacked hard by the camera. * Johnny Cage tosses gold award over his head, only for the gold award to clonk him on the head upon impact. Specials *Level 1: Green Aura High Kick (One Shot) *Level 2: Camera Flash (Stun) *Level 3: Intro *(In Earthrealm) *Johnny Cage: (as he remembers back to his days in Mortal Kombat, facing the likes of the Netherealm, Outworld & others that try to invade Earthrealm) (narrating) Ok, about now, my journey is stranger than any old fictional movie I ever seen, which started out from a simple tournament on an island to an insane invasion with world threatening dangers around every corner. *Johnny Cage: (as he comes out of a studio) But I digress, I should probably start from the beginning for those who don't know me. Johnny Cage, I'm a movie actor turned Mortal Kombat participant. And believe me, I have seen everything... *(Screen cut to unknown magic portals to many worlds appearing, much to Johnny Cage's surprise that his jaw drop) *Johnny Cage: But not like this. *Johnny Cage: (as he is met with Raiden) The Thunder God Raiden instructed me to discover these new worlds & to figure out the source of this unknown sorcery. It's because that the others like the White Lotus, Special Forces, even the Lin Kuei were trying to defend Earthrealm from unknown invaders from other worlds. (Johnny Cage goes through one portal with Raiden going through another.) *Johnny Cage: Sounds like an epic adventure movie to me. But what does Raiden mean by unknown sorcery & new worlds outside the realms? Well, this is going to be the strangest journey in my life. And I just got started. Rival Cutscenes (Johnny Cage vs. Mettaton) *(At the Blue Area) *Johnny Cage: (is seem to be lost, while looking around) Raiden said that the last step of the journey is here. Can't be stranger than all the others I've seen & fought & won back there. *(Johnny spots Mettaton, hearing his "Oh Yes!" catchphrase from him) *Johnny Cage: (is a bit uneasy from Mettaton) Yep, definitely stranger. "More Coming Soon" Ending Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Milla lands on all 4's before standing on two feet saying "Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, wish me luck." * Milla float & land on field, nodding to Lilac & Carol before barking cutely. * Milla had her Green Shield up before making it disappear saying "Defence makes best Offence". * Milla is with Lilac & Carol, getting ready to fight on her own saying "Ok girls. I'm ready". Stage Victories * Milla's Freedom Planet 1 Victory Pose with Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Torque & Neera Li, saying "Sweet!" * Milla's Freedom Planet 1 Idle Dance near a disco ball with Sash Lilac & Carol Tea, while Milla says "I'm like a Super Dog!" Stage Defeats * Milla sit on all 4s, whimpers with sad eyes. * Milla is shaken in fear. * Milla panics while her Green Shields break apart. * Milla falls asleep peacefully while Lilac & Carol comforts her. Specials *Level 1: Carol's Motorcyle (Carol Tea's Assist) *Level 2: Lilac's Dragon Attacks (Sash Lilac's Assist) *Level 3: Transendence of Friendship (Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Torque & Neera Li Assist / Firework Finish) Intro *(At the Planet of Avalice) *Milla Basset: (with Sash Lilac & Carol Tea in their Treehouse home) Wow, it's a beautiful morning. *Sash Lilac: It sure is Milla, with Lord Brevon defeated, there's nothing to worry about. *Carol Tea: Yeah, feels like we're just gonna kick back & not a care in the world. *Milla Basset: That's nice. I appreciate that you saving me & all, it makes me wonder if I would be brave & heroic like you two. *Sash Lilac: I see what you mean. (Gently pets Milla) We still look out for each other as a team. *Carol Tea: That is true. *(Torque arrive with some big news) *Torque: (arrive) Girls! Are you there? *Milla, Lilac, Carol: Torque! Your back! *Milla: It's been a long time. What's going on? *Torque: We've got some big news to tell you... *Lilac: Wait, we? *Neera Li: (arrive) Yes. Torque has explained to me on the way here. *Carol: Neera Li too? What's going on? *Torque: Remember when Lord Brevon managed to escape & he is nowhere to be found? *Lilac: Yes? What do you mean? *Torque: There's a large power source coming from beyond of your planet, Avalice! *Neera Li: Torque has reason to believe that Lord Brevon has resurfaced & now he's coming back with a vengeance! *Milla: What?! But I thought he cut his losses & gave up. *Torque: Or so we thought. (Shows the girls a galactic map) The power source was spiking upwards just recently & I had to rush back to help you again. *Milla: (shivers) I still have those bad memories of when he transformed me into... a monster... *Sash Lilac: Even so, I still can't forgive that evil tyrant for what he has done! He had unleashed the fury of the dragon within me. *Carol Tea: What can we do? *Neera Li: This truce is temporary since I'm a law enforcement for the people & order. Lord Brevon must be stopped once again! *Milla Basset: (gulps & decides on a decision) Let me take him on! *Sash Lilac & Carol, Torque & Neera Li: (is surprised with the rest) What?! *Neera Li: (is surprised about Milla's decision) Have you completely lost your mind? *Milla Basset: No, because I can't forgive Brevon for what he has caused so much to the planet & to my friends & all of the people, including me! I have to do my best & stop Brevon! *Sash Lilac: (sighs) Milla, are you sure about this? *Carol Tea: Yeah, this sounds like a big adventure for you! *Milla Basset: If there's a chance on stopping that evil invader, then I'm certain! *Torque: You must have a big heart, Milla. But you won't be going alone. The rest of us will follow you while we try to find the power source for you. 5:00 PM *Sash Lilac: That would be a smart idea. If anything goes wrong, we all got you back! *Carol Tea: We're with you all the way! *Torque: 100%! *Neera Li: Very well, I'm also coming along to make certain your safety is guaranteed. *Milla Basset: Thank you so very much. You are the best of friends I could ever ask for! *Torque: Come on, everybody inside the rocket! Cause we're going beyond Avalice. Even beyond our universe. *Milla, Lilac, Carol, Torque & Neera Li: (hurry inside the Rocket & fasten their seat belts) *Carol: What is he talking about? *Lilac: I don't know, but you said we would go on a space adventure one day. *Carol: (as the rocket takes off into space with the 5 friends) Oh yeah. *Milla Basset: I'll be sure to stay determined & keep our hearts strong on saving the entire planet of Avalice from Brevon's wrath! Rival Cutscenes (Milla Basset vs. Frisk) *(At Blue Area) *Milla, Sash Lilac, Carol, Torque & Neera Li: (arriving) *Carol: Wow, those fighters back there are tough in all of the uh unique ways or something. *Milla: Yes, even Brevon is strong too. *Lilac: We may have bested Brevon for now, but he'll be back. *Torque: Right, meanwhile the energy readings are almost through the roof from here! *Frisk: (Walking by pass Millia before notice) ! (Turn to Millia, surprise to see someone like her) *Neera Li: Whatever this power source is, it's attracting all of the worthy foes. *Milla: (noticing Frisk) Aww, look she's so cute. *Neera Li: (notice as well with the group) How did a little girl end up here without supervision? *Frisk: (Smile as I look at my options of chat. Check, Pet, Hug or Talk) *Lilac: She seems to be very nice & made it this far like us. *Milla: Ooh ooh, I wonder what she's doing. Maybe something nice. *Torque: Hmm, whoever she is, she seems nice enough. *Carol: I'll say. *Frisk: (Go with Talk and said she looking for a power source to free the monsters of the underground without harming anyone) *Milla: (smiles) (to Frisk) May we please ask you on what is your name? Milla: (understanding Frisk's reason for the power source) Aww, you seem nice enough to help the monsters. *Frisk: (Use Talk again to said my name is Frisk) Torque: Free the Monsters? Without harming anyone? She must be a pacifist. *Sash Lilac: And she must have a good reason with the power source as much as we do. *Milla: We're also looking for the power source to protect it from Lord Brevon's clutches & also use it for good purposes on helping others on Planet Avaliace. *Carol: Aww, both you & the little girl have very good reasons to help out. But what can we do? *Frisk: (Use Check and see Millia is very caring, Sadly my Mercy Button broke at the moment so I have to battle) *Neera Li: (notice this) It seems like there's only one way to settle this fairly, Milla. *Milla: I'm very sorry for Battle you as well. I hope we can forgive each other after this. May the best pacifist win. (Get ready with Lilac, Carol, Torque & Neera Li) Ending *(At Planet Avalice back at the Treehouse) *Milla: (with Lilac, Carol, Torque & Neera Li) Oh wow! We finally did it together! *Sash Lilac: Milla! I'm so very proud of you on how strong you've become! We're all very happy! *Carol: Yeah! You showed our opponents that you are like dynamite! *Torque: Thank you all for protecting the power source, we now know it's finally safe in good hands. Milla' hands. *Neera Li: It seems you & your two friends, never seize to amaze me at every turn. You all have potential of becoming the young heroes of Avalice. (Smiles) Well done. *Milla: Thank you so much, we've met so many places & seen lots of new faces! Even I have time to play fetch! *Sash Lilac: Were so very happy that you have grown so much mostly on your own. It's amazing that your powers have grown as well as your new power. *Milla: Yeah & I can't wait to see what I can really do against our next enemies that might be around the corner. *Torque: Well, you girls enjoy your deserved break. It's about time for me to head back. (Head back to his Rocket) See you all later. (Flies away) *Milla: Bye Torque! We will miss you! *Carol: Phew, I'm glad all that's over! Can't wait for some rest! *Neera Li: Well then, I will leave you three to it then. Just so you know, the planet is now safe again. Until we meet again. (Heads outside) Farewell. *(Torque return as he's afraid there no time for rest, Getting report of high energy marking the return of Merga) *Torque: (returns) Wait! *Neera Li: (notice this) Huh? *Carol: Yes Torque, what is it now? *Torque: I'm afraid there's no time to rest. I'm getting recent reports of another high energy readings coming from a broken Crystalised prison due to the destruction of the kingdom stone! *Neera Li: The bioengineered Dragon, Merga must've escaped from her prison! I say another truce is in order! 6:44 PM *Sash Lilac: Right & this time we're more ready than ever! *Milla: (glows with Polygon Man's blue aura, running forward, while her 4 friends follow her) Right! Now that I have learned so much & strengthened my power to fantastic levels & along with my new power ready! *Lilac: Let's go! *Carol: Here we go again. *Milla, Lilac, Carol, Torque & Neera Li: (rushes forward with Milla leading the way with Lilac) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Crash spins his way to the stage as he gets ready. * Crash appears by Warp portol & lands. * Crash wakes up from his snooze. * Crash eats a Whumpa Fruit & get ready Stage Victories * Crash does the Crash Dance like in Crash 2 & 3. * Crash spins & poses like in Crash 1, saying "Da Da Daaaaa!" * Crash gives her sister, Coco, a High 5. * Crash holds up a Purple Crystal up high. Stage Defeats * Crash taking a snooze, flat on his back. * Crash gets hit dizzy on the head by a falling crate. * Crash is knocked right out of his shoes. * Crash sits down, disappointed. Specials *Level 1: TNT Toss (Explosive) *Level 2: Jetpack Attack (Enhancement/Coco's Assist) *Level 3: Aku Aku Mask (Invincibility) Intro *(At N.Sanity Beach) *Crash: (is seen with Coco, snoozing on the beach) *Coco Bandicoot: Hmm, This is interesting, There been report of loads of crystals in an unknown world, It would be nice if only we can make a teleporter to get these to prevent Cortex from getting his hands on any of them. *Crash: (wakes up a bit, wondering about that, while thinking that crystals can be collected like the gems) *Coco Bandicoot: Well I'm sure we'll find a way. (Continue her work as Aku Aku arrive to give out a major warning) *Aku Aku: (arrives) Children, there's been a major warning that you must heed. *Crash: (wondering what is the major warning) *Coco Bandicoot: What is it Aku Aku? Is it Cortex again with another plan on world domination? *Aku Aku: There has been concerns of many worlds being appearing across the lands, along with many fighters unlike anything we have seen before. *Aku Aku: I need the two of you to figure out the mystery & recover the crystals & the gems before others do so. We need to be careful out there. *Crash: (wondering on how do all 3 of us get there to the crystals) ? *Coco Bandicoot: Well it won't be easy. I mean these things would be a lot more then we can expect. One of these fighter might be stronger then Koala Kong or Smarter then N.Oxide or even crazier then Ripper Roo. *Aku Aku: (begins guiding Crash & Coco) Crash, I will guide you & Coco to the destination, I can sense the crystals far away, be ready to defend yourself the best you can. It will be a journey unlike anything we can imagine. *Crash: (spotting a pretty green Emerald gem & picks it up, thinking it might help while following Aku Aku with Coco) Rival Cutscenes (Crash Bandicoot vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *(At Blue Area) *Crash: (arriving at the Blue Area, while noticing a White Gem & picks it up, thinking the gems he found are shiny) *Sonic: (arriving with a Cyan Gem, noticing Crash with the 6 coloured gems) Hey...! That's the... Chaos Emeralds...! *Crash: ! (Turns to Sonic, who is confused) ? *Sonic: Now I know what's going on. Seems like your on a Chaos Emerald hunt, so tell me what are you going to do with that Emerald? *Crash: (can't really understand what Sonic meant, asking him if he is working with Dr. Cortex) *Sonic: (rushes forward) Say something, you Bandicoot! *Crash: (quickly tornado spins his way out of Sonic's super speed tackle) *Sonic: (stops, upon surprise) Whoa, your fast...! *Crash: (noticing that he & Sonic dropped the 7 gems between them & explains that he is trying to find the crystals) *Sonic: You might be the silent type, but I can't let Eggman get his hands on these Emeralds! You maybe fast, but between you & me, I'm the fastest thing alive! *Crash: (readies himself, thinking Sonic might be his biggest challenger yet) *Sonic: (gets ready) Get ready to see who's really the world's fastest now! Ending *Crash: (is amazed on the journey that he, Coco & Aku Aku went on) *Aku Aku: Crash, Coco, it seems like the portals are beginning to disappear. We were lucky enough to escape back home. *Crash: (nodding with Coco) *Coco: Same here. It feels like Deja Vu once you get down to it, Going through so many portal like before. With so many world we explore and so many strange faces. good and bad. *Crash: (he also remembers the strange blue Hedgehog face as well) *Aku Aku: Either way, all worlds have been Safe & the strange new faces have returned to their respective. We may not find the crystals there, but it seems Crash has gained something much more along with the journey. *Crash: (nodding as well, but is unsure of what it was he had gained, but it feels nice & glowy) *(As the gang enter inside their small house, Crash found it and make the house glow) *Crash: (enter inside their small house & found it, making the house glow) *Coco: Whatever it is, It is a keeper. We'll make sure Cortex won't get his hands on this. *Aku Aku: Indeed, Coco. Indeed. *Crash: (smiling) Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Robbie Rotten stands up from his chair, ready his trickery. * Robbie Rotten opens manhole before climbing out with a chuckle. * Robbie Rotten walks by & removes his disguise saying "I'm the master of disguise". Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Robbie Rotten got caught in his own Trap * Robbie Rotten stomping in anger before slipping on banana peel. * Robbie Rotten slips & his self-made cake fell on him. Specials *Level 1: Net (One Shot) *Level 2: Cannon Blast *Level 3: Waluigi's Trash Can Robot Intro Rival Cutscenes (Robbie Rotten vs. Grand Dad) Ending Akuma (Street Fighter Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Akuma shows his demon symbol & gets ready. * Akuma Land on the ground, leaving a dark aura as I get in my battle stance * Akuma with Red Eyes glowing as he get into my fighting stance speaking in japanese "我が名は豪鬼 うぬの真なる一撃 見せてみよ！" (Translate: I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain!) Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Akuma falls on his knees in Defeat. * Akuma slam fist in defeat, making the ground crack. * Akuma sits down with his arms around him. Specials *Level 1: Spinning Kick (Spin Attack) *Level 2: Kongou Kokuretsuzan (One Shot Slam) *Level 3: Raging Demon (Instant K.O.) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Akuma vs. Raiden) Ending Reaper (Overwatch) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Reaper emerges from the ground, cracking his fists saying "Death walks among you!" With an evil smile. * Reaper kicks himself out of the casket, aiming his shotguns, saying "The Reaper comes!" * Reaper jumps off Talon Ship & land on both feet. * Reaper appears as Wraith Form before turning to normal form saying "Repositioned to Battle" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Reaper falls on one knee, clutching his injured ribs. * Reaper turns wraith form to retreat saying "This isn't over." * Reaper drops his shotguns & folds his arms in anger. * Reaper leaves dropping his mask. Specials *Level 1: Screaming Soul Eater (Charge Attack) *Level 2: Death Blossom (Classic Ultimate) *Level 3: Talon Heroes (Reinforcements) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Reaper vs. Deadshot) Ending Undyne (Undertale) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Undyne Turn to her opponent before removing her helmet, saying "For All Monsters." * Undyne crash down on the ground & ready her spear. * Undyne Slam her spear down before picking up before screaming "NO CHANCE OF RUNNING!" Stage Victories *Undyne Raise her spear in victory saying "No human gonna stand in my way." Stage Defeats * Undyne stabs spear on ground & turn away in anger. * Undyne crushes her helmet in anger. Specials *Level 1: Burning Spears (Burning One Shot) *Level 2: Raining Spears (Spread Shot) *Level 3: Undying Undyne (Super Transformation/Green Soul) Intro *(At the Underground) *Undyne: (Standing on the mountain with her helmet on and her spear in her hand, Standing tall and strong) I am Undyne. Leader of Asgore Elite Guards, Champion of the Underground and Protector of Monsters everywhere. *Undyne: Many years ago, Earth used to be the home for both Humans and Monsters. It's was until the war broke out between the two race in a dangerous battle. And after many month of fighting, The human defeated us and sealed us here in the Underground. *Undyne: I wasn't gonna let those humans bring us down, I was gonna make sure those human pay for what they did. To us monsters, To Asgore, Even more to Asgore's son. (Head out somewhere) *(At Alphys Lab) *Undyne: I chatted with Alphys to see if there any way for me to get out of the Underground for a small bit to help with the revenge I needed. And luckly, She was working on something, But was kept secret since it was a work in progress and was dangerous. But even Papyrus know I enjoy things that dangerous. *Alphys: (Bring out a transporter that don't got much power to keep Undyne in the right universe for long) *Undyne: Alphys told me that this special transporter was use to teleport Mettaton to another world as well. But not for long as it missing a key tool to keep it powered up. I'm not sure what it is but I'm willing to figure it out. I can never say no to Alphys. *Undyne: (Hop into the teleporter) She told me there going to be lots of dangerous foes ahead, Humans, Non-Humans, Monsters that not from the Underground. I'm willing to take them all on for that power source to bring honor to the underground. (Put Helmet on) *Undyne: (Get teleported away) I don't care what will happened to me. I don't care how much it will hurt me. As long as the Underground stay strong, The Earth will refuse to die. For the Monsters! I will do my best! Rival Cutscenes (Undyne vs. Lu Bu) Ending Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Scorpion teleports by hellfire, saying "Your Soul will Burn!" * Scorpion appear by Netherealm Portal. * Scorpion hoists himself up to the stage by Kunai Spear & says "For my Family & Clan!" * Scorpion ignites flames from the palms of his hands & says "You test your strength against mine?" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Scorpion descends back down the Portal. * Scorpion burns in deep rage & anger. * Scorpion got ambushed by Sub-Zero. * Scorpion falls on his knees with his flames extinguished. Specials *Level 1: Toasty! (Flaming Skull Fire Breathe) *Level 2: Rain of Fire Skulls (Spread Shot) *Level 3: Shiryu Clan's Netherealm Ambush (UMK3 Scorpion's Finisher) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Scorpion vs. Kazuya) Ending Prana (Unholy War) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Prana growls & get ready. * Prana finishes his meal & get ready, while growling * Prana eats a fish & sharpen his teeth. * Prana appear from an egg & roars. Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Prana falls backwards. * Prana covers its head & growls in defeat * Prana runs away being hunted by the Teknos Specials *Level 1: Mega Bite *Level 2: Brontu (Charge Assist) *Level 3: MegaPrana (Transformation) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Prana vs. Baraka) Ending Kazuya (Tekken Series) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Kazuya Clash his fist and give evil laugh to be ready Stage Victories Stage Defeats * ??? Specials *Level 1: Charged Punch (One Shot) *Level 2: Devil Laser Shot (Long Shot) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Kazuya vs. Scorpion) Ending Lu-Bu (Dynasty Warriors Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Lu Bu unleashes his Halbred, saying "Get out of my way!" * Lu Bu arrive by Red Hare & jumps off to land on both feet as his Red Hare gallops away. * Lu Bu sharpen his Halberd & get ready Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Lu Bu turns away. * Lu Bu stabs at the ground in anger * Lu Bu is on his knees, holding his chest saying "Impossible!" Specials *Level 1: Musou Charge (Ram One Shot) *Level 2: Chokeslam Shockwave (Shockwave Grab Attack) *Level 3: Musou Rage (Rage Attack) Intro Rival Cutscenes (Lu Bu vs. Undyne) Ending Deadshot (Injustice Version) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Deadshot flips a bullet before catching it saying" Let's get this over with" * Deadshot loads his weapons & gets ready saying "Your head is mine" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Deadshot dropped his weapons in Defeat. * Deadshot snaps his sniper in two halves in anger. Specials *Level 1: Homing Rocket (Heat Seeker) *Level 2: Piercing Shot (Beam) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (??? vs. ???) Ending Raiden (Mortal Kombat Series) S Saga Info Stage Entrances * Raiden arrives by lightning teleport saying "Prepare for Kombat" * Raiden charges himself up with electricity saying "May the Elder Gods guide me" * Raiden readies himself saying "This Battle is for Earthrealm" * Raiden bows before getting ready saying "May the Elder Gods watch over you" Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Raiden kneels with staff stabbed on the ground with his head lowered in Defeat. * Raiden falls backwards. * Raiden is drained of his electricity. * Raiden retreats by lightning teleport. Specials *Level 1: Electric Slam (Slam Attack) *Level 2: Thunderstrom (Summon Attack) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Raiden vs. Akuma) Ending Grand Dad (7 GRAND DAD Bootleg) I Saga Info Stage Entrances * Grand Dad appear from Bootleg Portal, screaming "Grand Dad!" * Grand Dad appears as Fred Flinstone before changing back to normal saying "Flinstone!" * Grand Dad appears by Bootleg Time Machine Stage Victories Stage Defeats * Mario Bros. Lost Life Animation * Grand Dad deboots back to normal Fred Flinstone * Grand Dad got sucked back to Bootleg World. Specials *Level 1: Spiny Smack (Charged Projectile) *Level 2: Giant Stomp (Charge Boost) *Level 3: Intro Rival Cutscenes (Grand Dad vs. Robbie Rotten) Ending Polygon Man Quotes *Vs. Sonic: Well, well, well, it seems this is where the blue blur will remain nothing, but a blur. *Defeated by Sonic: So this is how it ends, Beaten to nothingness by a blue blur. *Vs. Frisk: *Defeated by Frisk: *Vs. Mettaton: *Defeated by Mettaton: *Vs. Kirby: Well my puffball friends, I know that your chance in victory will only be a dream. *Defeated by Kirby: So much to swallow, Never to be full. How is it possible for you to eat so much and still be alive. *Vs. Doomsday: Despite what your name might say, It's seems more like Doomsday for you. *Defeated by Doomsday: It seem that all of life will be doom, Not by me but by you Doomsday. *Vs. Shantae: Well Shantae, This treasure hunting over and it time for you to spend your life inside a small genie lamp *Defeated by Shantae: So it is a treasure of ultimate power you seek. So shall your wish be granted genie. *Vs. Baraka: Ah the General of the Tarkatans, Outworld lowest ranked lifeform. *Defeated by Baraka: I can see what make you a General. Compare to your primal race, You have more brains then them. *Vs. Twilight Sparkle: You said Friendship is the ultimate magic, But there a different between Magic and Power *Defeated by Twilight Sparkle: How is it possible? Losing to the power of friendship is the most embarrassing form of defeat. *Vs. Jasper: *Defeated by Jasper: *Vs. Pac-Man: *Defeated by Pac-Man: *Vs. Johnny Cage: *Defeated by Johnny Cage: *Vs. Milla Basset: Well look at that, A small little puppy that was once transform into a mutated monster. *Defeated by Milla Basset: No matter how hard I send everything against you, It all ends with me being defeated by a small tiny puppy. Oh how I'm getting old. *Vs. Crash Bandicoot: So this is the failed braindead experiment bandicoot. You makes this so easy for me. *Defeated by Crash Bandicoot: I should've known that even a dimwitted animal like yourself would be lucky enough for even my own power. No wonder why that doctor always fail. *Vs. Robbie Rotten: *Defeated by Robbie Rotten: *Vs. Akuma: *Defeated by Akuma: *Vs. Reaper: *Defeated by Reaper: *Vs. Undyne: *Defeated by Undyne: *Vs. Scorpion: *Defeated by Scorpion: *Vs. Prana: *Defeated by Prana: *Vs. Kazuya: *Defeated by Kazuya: *Vs. Lu Bu: *Defeated by Lu Bu: *Vs. Deadshot: *Defeated by Deadshot: *Vs. Raiden: *Defeated by Raiden: *Vs. Grand Dad: *Defeated by Grand Dad: Category:Fan Game